


History

by TheDelta42



Series: To Find Hyrule [14]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Princess Zelda likes to sleep during her lessons
Relationships: Alfonzo & Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Tetra (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), ST Zelink, Spirit Tracks Zelink, Telink
Series: To Find Hyrule [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942783
Kudos: 15





	History

**_ History _ **

**_ Takes place after Spirit Tracks _ **

Princess Zelda of New Hyrule was many things, an excellent archer, a competent swordsman, alright at riding a horse and had decent enough table manners, but there was one thing she would not be able to do in her life, listen to Teacher while he was droning on and on about the foundation of New Hyrule. Zelda wished Link was here, he lived for this type of boredom. Zelda had spent a few hours in the early morning drawing a realistic looking eye on her eye lids, so that Teacher wouldn’t notice if she fell asleep, at least until he asked her a question. Zelda only meant to close her eyes for a minute or two, but when she next opened them, she was in a white room with a woman with tanned skin and blonde hair done up in a bun. The woman didn’t acknowledge her, until she closed the book and looked Zelda in the eye.

“I don’t suppose there’s a good reason as to why you’re sleeping through the story of my life and your family?” Asked the woman, making a man in the corner, who Zelda didn’t notice until now, snort in amusement.

The woman threw the man a dirty look, before he got to his feet and ambled over, the man looked like an older version of Link, except that his eyes were a different colour, his jawline had a sharper look than Link and he gave of an aura that practically screamed ‘fuck off’. Zelda’s stomached dropped, before realising that this was indeed Link, but not the Link she knew, this man was her Great-Grandfather, the man who founded the Knights Temenos of New Hyrule. The closer Zelda looked at him, the less, she realised, that he didn’t look like her Link at all. His nose was different, as well as how he had a darker blond of hair and how he had an incredibly sarcastic stance, as if he was asking someone to try and punch him.

Link, her Great-Grandfather looked her up and down, before he leant down and placed a hand on her shoulder and said, “Well done.”

Zelda’s eyes then swivelled over to the woman again, if this was her Great-Grandfather, then the woman was Tetra, whom, Zelda realised, was still waiting on an answer to her question.

“I-it’s not that it’s bad or anything,” Said Zelda, nervous, “It’s just so boring.”

“So, my life was boring?” Questioned Tetra, making Zelda freeze.

“N-no, quite the opposite, really,” Said Zelda, “it’s just that I’ve heard it so many times now that I already know what’s being said.”

Tetra was quiet, before she leaned back and look Zelda in the eye, “Ask him about the Sheikah.”

Zelda had never heard of the Sheikah before, silently wondering what it was. Suddenly Zelda found herself on the floor of the study, the castle doctor examining her. Zelda looked around, spotting her father, Ephraim, in the corner speaking to Teacher.

“I swear, your Majesty, one moment she was falling asleep and the next she was on the floor speaking that strange language.” Said Teacher, gesturing to Zelda.

Zelda flushed red when she heard that her ‘subtle’ attempts to fall asleep hadn’t been missed by Teacher. Looking at the doorway, Zelda spotted Link leaning against the wall, nervously wringing his hands around a cloth and the Lokomo sword. Alfonzo stood a couple feet away from his son, reading a small book on the finer points of engineering, train spotting and pleasant locations to visit.

The Lokomo Sword was being polished, until Link paused from his wringing and looked at Zelda.

“Zelda!” Link rushed over to her, immediately checking her temperature, “Are you alright? What happened? How many fingers am I holding up?”

Zelda took one look at the four fingers Link had out stretched in her face, before she flipped the bird at him, “She’s fine.”

Ephraim rolled his eyes and gently moved Link out of the way, “Zelda, are you alright?”

Zelda looked up at her father, “I’m fine, Father, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

Link snorted, before falling silent after Alfonzo cuffed him on the back of the head. Ephraim frowned.

“Zelda, you did more than just fall asleep,” Said the King, “according to Rauru, you started speaking in Ancient Hylian and muttering about the Sheikah.”

“Father,” Said Zelda, apprehensive, “What is a Sheikah? I’ve never heard of an item or place called that.”

Ephraim sighed, before rubbing his hand across his face, “A Sheikah isn’t an item or a place, it’s a group of people, a tribe if you will. If you want, I can request that a few come here for you to meet.”

Zelda couldn’t stop nodding. A few months later, Lady Impa, heir of the Sheikah Tribe, arrived in New Hyrule. Zelda didn’t know why, but she felt as if she had met Impa before, especially when she was supervising Zelda’s homework.


End file.
